Forever Mine
by Megg15
Summary: As Renesmee grows her life becomes more complicated, facing new challenges everyday. But her main challenge? Her love for her imprint, her Jacob. What will they become? Rated MA for mature scene's and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, so this is my latest story. I've had this story buzzing around my mind for a little while, so I'm going to try and do it justice. A Jacob and Renesmee carry on story. There will be drama, and romance, and hurt, comfort and even a little mystery. However, I do want to say from the very start, this story will contain mature scenes, strong language and even a few lemons, so please if you are under age or don't want to read that type of thing, then this fanfiction just isn't for you!**

 **I'm just going to carry on! I hope you enjoy Chapter One of Forever Mine!**

 **WARNING: AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THERE IS A TRIGGER. SO IF YOU ARE EASILY UPSET PLEASE DO NOT READ. THANK YOU!**

 **Renesmee's POV**

Flashing lights danced around the club. They would move in time with the bass of the Nicki Minaj song that was pounding over the speakers. The music was so loud that the floor vibrated with beat. Rolling my head in time with my hips, I threw my hands in the air and began to wiggle harder than I was. Rebecca Black looked over from where she was stood only a few yards away and copied my action. Becca and I were very close, we got along very well, much to the dismay of Jacob and Paul. We weren't exactly good influences on each other but we weren't bad either. We made memories and lived our lives like normal youngsters.

Becca wasn't too much older than I physically was. She was 24. And god was she one of the most naturally beautiful people I had met, both inside and out. She didn't treat me differently than any of the other imprints just because I was part vampire. To Bex, I was Ness... not Renesmee Cullen. We were best friends and always would be. I loved that girl with everything in my heart.

It had been two years since I had become physically full grown. It meant that I was a lady, I had curves and long silky brown hair with red tints that hung down my back in perfect spirals. My eyes were very large, almost unnaturally large but everyone always told me I pulled it off. In many aspects, I looked much like a vampire, I was pale, I didn't have beautiful tanned skin like Becca. And everything about me was perfect, to invite people in. But the difference was I had blushed cheeks were real blood flowed through my veins being pumped by my very real heart.

Intoxicated by Martin Solveig started to boom it's way over the speakers. Becca and I turned to look at each other and pointed. This was one of our songs. We both loved it and had many memories to it. In time with the beat we began to move our hips and bend our knee's. Becca wiggled her way over to me and took my hand before throwing it in the air. We didn't stop moving as we pressed together and began grinding on each other.

Without even really noticing, we kept moving, kept dancing. A little crowd had formed watching us. People were clapping, wolf whistling and cheering us on. Both of us loved the attention. None of them knew our secret. None of us knew that we didn't live a normal life and for once it was perfect.

This was what life was about. Making memories, feeling young and being nothing out of the ordinary. Being human.

Over in the corner of the club, where the bar resided, Quil and Embry sat on a couple of bar stools. I had convinced them as they weren't on patrol tonight and had nothing better to do to come with us. Although, I had to make them promise not to tell Jacob or Paul or even Sam where we were going. They couldn't lie to Sam so if he asked they would have to tell on us, but he didn't ask so he didn't know.

Jacob was very protective over me and if he thought I was doing absolutely anything to put myself in danger he's forbid it. And if he really hated the thought of what I was doing, he'd go to my Dad.

More than anything, we'd asked Embry and Quil to come with us to stop Alice's visions. If Alice had seen that we were deciding to go out tonight, without protection, without at least one member of my family she would have gone straight to my parents and told on me.

Embry looked up at me and smiled coyly. Embry and I got on very well, in fact I'd always had a little bit of a crush on him. Not like I had on Jacob, but still. There was something. I smiled back at him as I wiggled my hips even harder and beckoned him over.

Embry lent into Quil, whispered something that even I couldn't make out and got up off his bar stool. Quil quickly followed him as they both made their way over to us, beer in hand.

Embry took hold of one of my hands and spun me around before putting both arms around my waist and wiggling to the music with me. Tonight was going to be a good night.

 **JACOB'S POV**

Running through the thick undergrowth of the forest, I smelt everything as I made my way back to the Cullen's main house from the little cottage on the outskirts of their estate. I had looked everywhere for Ness. Literally everywhere, my house, Charlies, the diner, even Emily's but she was no where to be seen. I hoped and prayed she hadn't done something stupid.

It had been two years since she had become fully grown and for the last year of that, Ness fought with everything that her father was trying to tell her to do. I knew everything Edward was saying and doing was to protect his daughter, and in some aspects I agreed with him, especially if what Nessie wanted to do was going to endanger her, but the more Edward fought to protect her, the more Ness fought back.

What was I going to do with her?

Ness didn't know about the imprint. She knew that I would always always been her for here, she knew I loved her more than life itself literally, but she didn't knwe were destined to be together. And to be honest, I wasn't looking forward to having to have that conversation.

Finally after what felt like years of running, I transformed back into my human self and untied the shorts from my ankle before slipping them on. I'd made it to Cullen's in record time.

As I walked towards the front door, Edward came storming out. It wasn't like Edward to get angry, in fact he normally used every other emotion he had first.

"Where the hell is she?" He all but shouted at me, he'd obviously read my thoughts and heard the fact that Ness wasn't where she said she was. I always tried not to dob Ness in, but if I felt her safety was at risk, I would take Edwards side every time. At the end of the day, we both had Ness's interest in our best wishes.

"Edward, I don't know. She told me she was having a girls night with Becca, but Paul hasn't seen either of them since this afternoon." Edward swallowed, he was trying to figure out what to do.

"Alice." He shouted. He didn't really need to shout they would all hear him from inside anyway, but either way he decided to.

Alice came fluttering out of the front door, and down the steps. Nervousness crossed her face as she walked gracefully and stood next to her brother.

"Everything okay?" She questioned him as she looked from Edward to me and then back to Edward. Alice and I had never been great friends, but over the years we had learnt to tolerate each other, for the sake of Renesmee. In fact, the Cullen's and I had all began to tolerate each other. Even blondie and I had a mutual agreement to stay out of each other's way unless absolutely needed.

"I need you to try and get a reading on Ness." Alice frowned. Obviously they hadn't been listening inside because other wise the other Cullens would be out here already and Alice would know what Edward was going on about.

"Why?" Alice looked in confusion and him. Edward's face became stone.

"Alice, just do it." He all but snarled at her. All of a sudden his face changed, he became calm. I looked around Edward to see Jasper stood at the top of the stairs that led to the front door. "Stop it Jasper." Edward said softly. It was really weird.

Their were butterflies in my stomach, all I wanted to do was know where Ness was, but if I began to panic then I would go crazy and I couldn't do that, I needed to find her.

Alice's face went blank. It was almost as if she was looking at me, but through me. It was the most bizarre look I'd seen on anybody.

"Edward...Jake?" Bella made an appearance from the front door, followed by the rest of the Cullens. I looked at Bella, neither of us smiled at each other. Which wasn't normal. Normally we were very friendly. At the end of the day, even after everything we were still very close. "What's going on?" Bella looked from Edward to me. She wanted answers.

Bella didn't stop walking as she made her way to stand beside her husband. Jasper had walked with her and cradled Alice in his arms as she still searched for Renesmee's future. The fact that it was taking so long was not a good sign.

Bella was still waiting for answers but he was staring at Alice, he wasn't going to answer Bella anytime soon.

I swallowed, guess I was going to have to be the bearer of bad news.

"Bells..." I took a deep breath. We were having this chat way to often at the moment, like I said...Ness wasn't exactly behaving at the moment. "Ness isn't where she said she would be." Bella's face dropped. Every time this happened Bella looked exhausted. And vampires didn't get tired.

"Do we have any idea where she is this time?" The first time that Ness went missing everyone was extremely panicked and frantic but the more and more times this happened the less everyone one ran round like headless chickens. We knew the routine.

"I'm guessing she's gone into the city again." I sighed. That was normally where she was. Normally her plans involved drinking of some kind which Edward hated more than anything. Even though she was now fully grown and it wouldn't affect her insides in anyway apart from getting her drunk.

Every teenage went through this "pushing back" stage, but Ness was doing it a little early. But then that's what happens when you are one of a kind I suppose.

"What is going on in her head Jake?" Bella looked at me with pleading eyes as if I were the only person that could answer her question. My heart broke. I hated that there was nothing I could do to stop her going through this, but I hated not knowing where Ness was more.

"I can't see her at all." Alice said with frustration in her voice. Edward spun around and looked at his family by the front door.

"Carlisle." All he had to do was say Carlisle's name and he nodded in agreement. We'd done this way to many times. We all knew the drill.

"I'll go and get the pack." I said turning round to face the woods and breaking into a sprint. Well this was going to be fun...again.

 **NESS'S POV**

"Bex" I shouted above the booming of the music. Embry, Quil, Becca and I were still all dancing as a four. We could have been like this for minutes or for days and I just wouldn't know. Becca looked straight at me. She'd heard me. "I'm going to get a drink and might pop outside for two minutes for some fresh air." Becca nodded. Embry turned to face me and scooped up my face in both of his massive hands.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked sincerely. Oh Embry, I sighed. Always such a gentleman. I shook my head. To be honest, my head was spinning and I just needed to be by myself. "Call me if you need me."

"Okay." I agreed. If a normal human got a phone call in a club, they wouldn't hear the phone ring yet alone be able to hear the person speaking on the other end of the phone. That was one of the good things about hanging around with vampires and werewolves I suppose.

Turning, I made my way to the bar. Standing patiently, I waited to be served. I needed some water. I had had a lot to drink all night and didn't need anymore, my head was fuzzy and everything felt like it was moving in slow motion so I was drunk enough already.

"Hey beautiful." I looked to my left. A man stood next to me, he wasn't bad looking but compared to any of my family or any of the wolf pack he was damn right plain Jane. I looked back towards the bar tender, I really wasn't bothered by getting hit on, it happened a lot. Like a vampire, everything about me invited a human in. So normally I just brushed off being hit on.

"Are you going to ignore me?" The man tried again. This guy must have been about 25, 26? He had blonde hair, that was shoulder length which waved slightly. His piercing blue eyes where an extraordinary colour but still they didn't do much for me. His face was slightly rounded, not like the chiseled look that I was used too seeing.

"Yes." I answered bluntly, turning once again to the bar man.

"Well I'm not going to give up." The freak tried again. A warning bell began to chime in the bottom of my stomach. I ignored it. That bell quite often chimed and I had learnt to ignore it. My father was so cautious about everything that I had become overly paranoid. This guy probably just wanted a shag, but I was afraid he was going to have to find it else were. I wasn't into one night stands.

I huffed, I couldn't be bothered for this right now.

"Leave me alone." I tried to get the man off my tail again.

"No. You are the most gorgeous girl in here. Why would I go for anything less." I was quite impressed by this man's confidence, but it didn't make a difference. I wasn't going to give him the time of day so he may as well give up now.

I sighed. Finally the bar tender turned towards me, ready to take my order. I lent over the bar and shouted in his ear.

"A bottle of water please." The barman looked at me with a frown on his face, I guess he didn't often get asked for just plain water. I nodded my head. Yes you heard me right.

The man turned and took a bottle from inside a fridge and passed it to me.

"That'll be £2 please." He shouted above the booming of the music.

"I got this." The man next to me interrupted. I stared at the man as he passed the barman the money.

"I can buy my own drink." I said rudely as I pushed the money I had waiting in my palm towards Mr Insistence.

"I don't want your money, but I'll have your number as a thank you." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for the drink, but I'm not interested." I said, as I turned and started walking towards the back entrance of the club. Away from the barman, away from the stranger that wouldn't leave me alone and away from the earth shattering music.

...

Pushing the back door open, the fresh air hit me like a sledge hammer to the face. God, that felt so good. I walked out of the door way and down a few metal steps, leaning against the wall to the club. The bottle of water that had just been purchased for me was still in my hand, thank god. I opened the bottle and gulped down almost half the bottle. That felt so good. It was ice cold and exactly what I needed.

The wall of the club felt cold against my back. I was finally glad that I had worn an open back dress. My stiletto heels were beginning to hurt my feet. Why had I only just realized now? Maybe it was because I wasn't dancing anymore and so I hadn't noticed when I was actually busy. Looking down, I felt sorry for my poor feet. God, they were going to give me pain in the morning.

I'm not sure how long I stood in that spot, could have been hours, but I just didn't move.

"So this is where you ran off too?" The man from the bar walked out of the doorway and down the steps. I watched him and then rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" My voice was tired and sore, probably from all the shouting in the club.

"I already told you. You." The man looked suggestively as he came and stood in front of me. It was a little to close for comfort. I moved back slightly so I was pressed straight up against the wall, as far away from the man as I could. I took in my surroundings around me. The back door of the club lead into an alley way. It was dark and damp and very poorly seen. No one would be able to see me but if I screamed loud enough surely someone would hear me. I was overthinking again I told myself. But the chiming from the warning bell in my stomach was no longer a chime. In fact, it was screaming at me.

The creep took a step towards me so we were nearly touching. I tried to side step him, but he put both arms up, one either side of my head. Blocking both my possible exits. That was unless I wanted to duck and run.

"You are the most sexy thing I have ever seen." I really didn't like the word sexy. It made me feel like an object rather than a young woman. What was I going to do?

The man stood examining me. He looked me up at down, staring directing down my cleavage. I suddenly wished I hadn't worn such a revealing dress. The guy leaned in and took a deep breath in my hair. I turned my head and clenched my eyes shut. Was he scenting me?

On a normal day, I was stronger than any human, but after the amount that I had had to drink, I was just as vulnerable as any other young lady.

"Don't..." I tried to speak, but my voice caught in my throat. I was becoming scared, and I felt sick. This was not a good idea, why did I have to push everything my father had ever tried to teach me. He was looking out for me and because I had chosen to disobey him, it was my fault I was in this situation.

"Don't what my love..." A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. The man's hand slowly came away from the wall and brushed my cheek, getting rid of any evidence that there was once a tear there. "Don't worry." He shushed in my ear. "It won't hurt. I promise, you'll enjoy it." I clenched my teeth. Now one of his hands was off the wall, it was my chance.

With every ounce of strength in my body that I could muster, I pushed the man and ran to the left. Stupidly, I ran away from the entrance to the alley way, away from people, away from anyone that was going to help me. But I just kept running.

"Come back." The man screamed from behind me.

My feet felt unsteady underneath me, and they were really hurting, but I needed to ignore that pain.

Suddenly I was flying through the air. My foot had caught on a brick that had been laying on the floor and I had tripped over it. SHIT I screamed at myself as the ground came hurtling towards my face.

I hit the floor with a hard thumped and rolled a few times. Ouch. My knee hurt so badly, as did my elbows and my forehead. My hand instinctively reached up to touch my head. It was met by a warm wet liquid. Shit, I was bleeding.

GET UP! I screamed at myself, but my head was so fuzzy...even fuzzier now then it was before. The man slowly stalked up next to me.

"Thought you could run huh?" He laughed at me. I could no longer see the entrance to the alley way at all, or even the back door to the club. It was just me and him. There was no point me trying to get up and run again. I was going to have to try and fight back.

The creep kept stalking towards me. I watched as he stared at me with a predatory grin. My stomach turned. What was I going to do?

"My family will kill you." I sounded pathetic. But at least I was being honest, that was if I ever told them.

The man laughed straight in my face. "That's if they find out...which they won't." The threat in the man's voice sent a shiver straight through my spine. The way he was speaking was blood curdling. Slowly, I brought my feet underneath me and stood up. If this was going to happen, I wasn't going to make it easy for him.

The jerk walked straight towards me and trapped both hands in his. "No getting away this time." He snarled at me. A little bit of his spit landed on my cheek, making me gag. The man just smiled harder. Throwing me against a wall, my head hit the cold bricks.

"SHIT" I screamed. That hurt. I just thanked god that I had managed to stay standing. I didn't want to give this disgusting fuck of a human the satisfaction of seeing me bent before him.

"Good girl." He praised me in a sickly vain voice. He was disgusting. "I can't wait to be buried deep inside you." The man cooed in my ear. Stroking a piece of hair from my face. I was going to vomit. I swallowed hard. "Scream for me." The man whispered. I shut my mouth tight and my eyes along with it. This was not happening.

The man leaned right into my face, and licked my cheek. Slowly. He was tasting me.

"Get the fuck off her." A voice from my right snarled at the want-to-be rapist. I knew that voice. I wanted so badly to run to that voice.

"Go away." The man snarled back at the place the voice had come from. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to look at this man one more time.

"Not a chance. Get away from her...or I'll kill you." The seriousness in the voice that was coming from my right sent goosebumps all over my body. He wasn't playing around he was going to kill this man. The man that was pinning me to the wall, slowly got off me and turned towards where the voice was coming from.

He wasn't touching me anymore. Hesitantly I opened my eyes, searching for the source of the voice. Jacob. My stomach almost instantly settled. I knew with him here I was safe. Oh my god. I'd never been so happy to see him.

"What are you going to do boy?" The pervert played with Jake. I didn't dare move. I knew if I even so much as tried to walk towards Jake I'd collapse and that wouldn't do either me or him any good. I took a deep breath.

"Trust me." Jacob was shaking in anger. If he wasn't careful, he was going to phase. In front of this human.

"Jake" I spoke softly. He needed to know I was okay. He needed to be in contact me with.

"Ness. Stay where you are." Jake commanded me in his alpha voice. He never used that voice on me. It took me a little by surprise. He never demanded me to do anything. I'd really disappointed him this time. Sadness washed through me.

Suddenly the want-to-be rapist was pinned up against the wall, his head smacking against the wall hard. Dad. Oh god, he was going to be so angry at me.

"If you ever touch my daughter..." My Dad growled at the man as he held him up against the wall. The pervert's feet were dangling. Shit, he was strangling him. My mother made an appearance next to my father, soothing him. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but she was convincing him that he shouldn't kill this man. Although, I wasn't sure I agreed.

I turned my gaze to look at Jacob who was stood staring back at me, shaking. He was so upset with me.

"Jake..." I whispered, my voice coming out broken. Another tear dribbled it's way down my cheek. I had let everyone down again.

"Why Ness?" Was all Jake could say to me. My heart broke. I hadn't ever seen Jacob be like this with me before, we were normally so close.

There was a commotion from over where my father still had the man pinned against the wall. In the blink of an eye, they were all gone. They obviously didn't want me to see what was going on.

"Renesmee." Jacob took my attention back to him. I couldn't stand him looking at me the way he was.

"I'm sorry." I breathed. My head flopped forward as the tears flew freely from my eyes. My head was banging, my feet were throbbing and I was still so scared. My knee's gave way from underneath me and slowly I began tumbling to the ground. But before I could hit the cold floor, warm arms engulfed me. Sweeping me up into the princess carry.

"Let's get you home and we'll talk about this tomorrow." Jake shushed in my ear, more softly than I had heard him talk this entire time he'd been here.

I laid my head on his chest and enjoyed his warmth underneath me. Jake began to walk towards the entrance of the alley. Finally it came into view. The majority of the pack was stood there. Paul had Becca wrapped in his arms.

When she clocked me she unraveled from his arms and ran towards me. Jacob put me down, and his arms were very quickly replaced by Becca's.

"Jesus Ness." Becca looked me over. "Are you okay?" I nodded at her and smiled weakly. I just wanted to go home. I chanced a quick look over at Embry and Quil, they were both looking sheepishly between Sam and Jake. They knew they were going to be in trouble. I honestly felt guilty. They were only doing what Becca and I had asked them to do, but now they were going to get the stick for it. I was going to have to explain to Jake that it honestly wasn't their fault. But after sleep. I needed to sleep and try and forget about everything that had just happened. I still felt sick from everything.

Turning back to Jacob, I watched as he gave Embry a look. I didn't even know what it meant.

"Jake..." I said, grabbing his attention. "Can we go home?" Jacob wrapped his arms around me once more.

"Of course."

 **Let me know what you thought and if you want this story carried on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't got much to say, so I'll just crack on...Enjoy!**

 **NESS'S POV**

The sun light filtered through the curtains and onto the pillow. It was blinding. We didn't often get sunshine in Forks, and normally I loved it. But my head was pounding and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Ness?" Jacob's voice echoed from behind me. I rolled over in bed. Jacob was laid behind me. His arms bent and his hands under his head. He looked tired. I looked at him for a moment. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

"Hey." I replied to him as I tucked my arm under my pillow and just laid looking at him. I thought back to last night. The man, Jake commanding me like I was one of his pack, getting caught. Jake rolled his head so he was looking at me. Disappointment clouded his eyes. He'd never looked at me like that before. My heart shattered.

Jacob didn't speak, he just watched me as I watched him. I felt sick, and my head hurt from last night antics. I tried not to think about it all too much as I really didn't want to think about how much worse the situation I got myself into last night could have been ten times worse.

"I'm sorry." I spoke softly as I apologized. That was all I could do at this point. Jake let out a deep sigh as he shut his eyes momentarily.

"You can not keep doing this Ness. It kills me every time you do." Jacob told me honestly. I knew it did. Every time he found out I wasn't where I was supposed to be, it sent him crazy. And I hated being the cause for that, but I needed to live my life. I needed to be free.

"I don't do it to hurt you." Jacob rolled onto his side and threw an arm under his pillow so he was mirroring how I was laid.

"Then why? Why do you do it?" My heart sunk even lower.

"I need a normal life Jake..." I was begging for him to understand. But I knew he just wouldn't.

"If I hadn't got there in time last night Ness, if that man..." I swallowed. I was trying so hard to not picture everything that had happened last night.

"But you did get there Jake." I reassured him. Jake raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well...we were lucky I did." I sighed. I'd really fucked up this time.

"Please don't be too hard on Embry and Quil..." I begged him. "They were only doing what Becca and I asked them to do." Jake's face went solid. He was not happy with them at all. I felt so guilty.

"They should have known better Ness." Jacob told me like it was a fact. They were still young lads at the end of the day. They were both twenty-three, they wanted to live a normal life just as much as I did.

I wasn't feeling up to arguing with Jacob right now, I was so hung over.

"Do you need me to get you some water?" Jake asked me. His voice was a lot softer today than it was last night. I nodded my head. Water right now sounded fabulous. Jake got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

We were in my room at the cottage. My room was very large, but it still felt like a little girls room. It was pale pink, with white glitter ornaments everywhere. There were stuffed animals dotted around the room, and fluffy pink pillows on the window ledge seat. It all felt very immature. I was trying to grow up, and yes I knew I was technically only nine, but my growth had been accelerated since birth, I was a grown up now. Physically and mentally, just not technically.

"Here." Jacob handed me a glass of water as he walked back into the bed room. "Your dad is going to kill you, you know that right?" I looked up at Jake as I put the glass to my lips and nodded. Of course I knew that. My dad was very protective over me, maybe too protective and that's the reason I always had to lie about where I was and what I was doing.

My phone vibrated on the bed side table alerting me to the fact I had a text. I reached over and picked the phone up. I had one message from Becca and another from Embry.

 _Let me know how you're doing, B x_

Becca was making sure I was okay. The fact she'd text me so early meant that Paul hadn't given her that hard of a time. Paul was a real hot head, and didn't like it when he didn't get his own way, but with Bex he was as soft as anything. She melted him.

I scrolled down and opened the message from Embry.

 _Hope they don't give you a massively hard time. Let me know you are okay. Will come and see you later...if Jacob let's me._

I laughed at his text. He knew Jake was pissed off at him yet he was still willing to come and see me. Embry and I were true friends.

Jacob just stood and watched me as I locked my phone and put it back on the bed side table.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked me. I just shook my head as I took another gulp of water. Jacob smiled at me. We were going to be okay, I knew that...but I really needed to go and talk to my parents.

"I guess I better go and see mum and dad." I told Jake as I stood up. It was only then I noticed, I'd been undressed last night. I didn't remember getting home, or even getting into bed. I was wearing my knickers and one of Jacobs t-shirts.

"Who..." I looked down at my night attire. "Who dressed me last night?" I asked hesitantly. Jacob and I were so close that I got changed in front of him all the time, but he'd never actually changed me himself. I'd never gotten so drunk before that I needed someone to do that for me.

Jacob looked sheepish.

"I did." He admitted. "You were basically passed out Ness, I didn't have a choice." I wasn't angry at him, not in the slightest. In fact the thought of him undressing me excited me a little.

Jacob and I had been close since I had been born. He'd always been a part of my life, but it was only now that out relationship had started to alter. There was a chemistry between us there hadn't be there before. A sexual chemistry. Or at least in my mind there was, I just hoped Jacob could feel it as well.

I nodded at him. I wasn't one hundred percent sure how to respond. I certainly couldn't tell him I liked it, he might get the wrong idea about me.

Walking out of the bedroom, I rounded the corner and made my way to the walk in closet. I wasn't about to go to my grandparents house in my pj's. Half of the wardrobe was filled my clothes and shoes and accessories, the other half was my mum and dad's. Looking through the racks, I decided to put on skinny dark blue jeans and a white knitted jumper. It was comfy, and that's what I needed right now.

I made sure I had socks on and then picked out my ugg boots from the rack with my shoes on. I turned after changing and noticed Jacob stood in the doorway.

"are you okay?" I asked him. There was an expression on his face I'd never seen before.

"Yeah...just after everything last night, I can't let you out of my sight. I need to know you are okay." I walked over to Jake and wrapped my arms around his waist, and he didn't hesitate to hug me back.

"I'm okay Jake. I'm here, I'm safe." I reassured him.

"I know you are Ness, but I can't stop thinking about the what if's." There was an uncertainty in his voice that I hadn't heard before. Neither of us let go of the embrace. Normally, I would have put my head on his chest, but I didn't. I kept looking up at him.

The was a sensation in my stomach, I didn't know what it was. But he was so close and I had this really tug to just lean in and kiss him. I'd never felt that feeling before in my life. I loved Jacob with everything in me, but I'd never wanted to take our friendship to the next level before and right now I did.

Eveyrthing in me was telling me it was the right thing to do.

JACOBS POV

Nessie was stood watching me, she kept looking between my eyes and my lips as we spoke. How was she reassuring me she was okay. After everything she'd been through last night I was meant to be strong for her, telling her she was okay. Not the other way around.

There was a look on her face I'd never seen before. Was it lust? The wolf inside me was screaming for me to kiss her. All he wanted to do was hold her properly and make her ours, but I knew now wasn't the right time. Not with everything shed been through.

"Jake..." Ness muttered my name, snapping me out of the daydream I'd put myself in. "I won't do that to you again, I promise." Shock rolled through me. Although Ness had been doing this disappearing act a lot recently...even when we found her again, she'd never once promised me that she wouldn't do it again. I believed her.

obviously what happened to her last night was enough to scare her into not being so reckless. My heart jolted. She was finally being sensible. Thank god. I thought to myself, not that I was going to say that to her.

"Thank you Ness...I don't think I could take it again." I said honestly as I dropped my forehead down so it was resting on hers.

"I love you Jake" she whispered. So quietly that if we'd been human, I wouldn't have heard her saying it.

"I love you too Nessie." I answered her back. And I wasn't lying. I did love her, more than anything. But I loved her in a different way to the way she loved me, and that broke my heart.

NESS' POV

After spending some time with Jacob, he told me her had to go on patrol for a while. My heart sunk when he'd explained that because of last night they needed to do extra runs for a couple of hours, just to make sure they hadn't missed anything. I told him I understood and that I would go and see my parents. And that was what I was doing.

I walked up the steps to the front door, and took a deep breath. Here goes. I thought to myself. Then I kicked myself. My dad would have definitely heard me thinking that. I hated it when my dad read my thoughts, they were personal for a reason and I didn't need him knowing eveything i thought about...but he did it anyway.

After last night though, I couldn't blame him. I'd be sneaking into my child's privacy as well if they were acting the way I had the last year. Opening the front door, I walked in. Sniffing the air, I clocked Esme cooking in the kitchen. My stomach growled in appreciation, I was starving. Although, I still felt a little sick.

Running up the stairs, I entered the kitchen. Esme was stood over a frying pan, cooking a full English breakfast. Carlisle was sat at one of the bar stools that lived in the corner of the room, tucked neatly under the breakfast bar.

"Hey." I greeted them both. They both looked and smiled at me fondly. I was nervous, I thought everything was going to be so angry at me that they didn't want to talk.

"How are you feeling Ness?" Carlisle asked me softly. He stood from where he was sat and walked over to me, he wanted to check me over. Guess that was the doctor side coming out of him. He took my arm in his and rolled it around to get a better look at my elbow, where I had fallen last night.

"You are going to have a nasty bruise there my love." My heart grew about four sizes. Carlisle always called me "my love" it was like his little nick-name for me, and I adored it. Esme took the frying pan off the heat and turned to walk over me. Pulling me into her embrace.

"Please don't do that again Renesmee." She begged me. Guilt washed through me.

"I promise, I won't." I reassured her. Guilt had settled big time in my stomach, I'd worried them all so much...again. And if they hadn't gotten there when they had... I shivered at the thought of what could have happened.

"We love you too much..." Esme carried on with her speech. Then she stopped. She'd just clocked what I'd said. Even after the one hundred other times I had done this, I never came back and said I wouldn't do it again. I wasn't a liar and back then I knew I would do it again, but this time was different.

"Thank you." Carlisle said as he placed an arm over us both. How I loved my grandparents.

"Where are mum and dad?" I asked. I needed to speak to them, especially my father. I knew I'd really hurt him this time.

"They went out hunting." Esme told me. "They'll be back soon." I nodded my head. I guess I just had to wait for the storm.

...

After what felt like an eternity of small talk with my Aunt Rosalie. My dad walked through the front door. I was still sat in the kitchen with Esme and Carlisle, Rose had joined us shortly after I entered the house. I wasn't sure where the rest of the Cullen's were, but they'd be around somewhere.

My dad walked into the kitchen, followed by my mum. I looked up at them and smiled. My mum half smiled back at me, but my dad looked at me with an ice cold stare. My heart fell one thousand feet. He was really annoyed at me.

"Are you okay son?" Carlisle asked my father.

"Fine. Renesmee, come with us." My dad turned his stare straight back to me and spoke to me with a harsh tone. There was no point in arguing. I stood, and Rosalie squeezed my hand in support.

I followed my parents out of the main house and towards the cottage. They walked a little bit ahead of me. None of us talking. I dragged my heels. I knew I was in deep trouble. Finally we got to the cottage. My parents entered quickly and I followed.

I took a deep breath as everyone sat in the living room. I was dreading this.

I waited for either of my parents to talk. But neither of them did.

"I'm so sorry..." I started. "I will never do that again I promise. I've learnt my lesson." My dad looked up at me. His expression had thawed a little. But there was still an anger in his eyes, I'd never seen before in my life.

"Ness...We can not keep doing this." He let out a deep breath and dropped his head into his hands. My mum put an arm around his shoulder and rubbed it in a comforting motion.

"I know that. I said I wouldn't do it again." In fact I'd promised him...that meant a lot between us. "And I won't...I literally..." My father cut me off.

"We're leaving Forks Ness." My whole world fell apart. What did he mean leaving?

"No we aren't." I protested. He had to be joking.

"Yes we are. You need a fresh start. Being here isn't doing you...any of us any good." My mother stayed silent. She obviously wasn't one hundred percent on board with this plan but she wasn't about to argue with my dad. Not when he was in this mood. And I guessed a part of her felt it was the right thing to do.

I stood up, there was no way this was happening without a fight. I turned from the room and I ran. I ran out of the cottage, out of the woods. I kept running. I needed to get to Jacob now.

...

The front door to Billy's house was in front of me. I couldn't find Jacob anywhere and I'd given up looking. Surely he had to be here.

I walked up the ramp to his house, and knocked on the front door before letting myself in. Billy and I got on well, and although I was half vampire, he understood I was different. I wasn't a vampire.

"Ness. Everything okay?" Billy asked me as I entered the house. I had tears streaming down my face, my hair was wild and I had torn my jumper in the forest.

"Do you know where Jake is?" I asked him quietly. I needed Jacob, he was all I needed.

"He's in bed, asleep." I walked past Billy, through the entire house and towards Jacob's bedroom.

I opened the door quietly and sure enough, there Jacob was in his bed, fast asleep. My heart doubled in size. I didn't want to wake him just yet. So I walked over to him, and moved his arm which was dangling over the side of the bed frame. I crawled in next to him and wrapped his arm back around me. Almost instantly I felt safe, and wanted and loved. As if by instinct Jake's arm tightened around me. When he woke up I was supposed to tell him about my parents making me leave. But how? I'd never been away from Jake for more than eight hours or so. I didn't even know where my parents wanted me to go. It could be an hour away, it could be twenty four hours away. I just didn't know.

The thought of having to tell Jacob that I was leaving was breaking me. I began to sob, again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for your support, sorry for the long-ish wait. I'll just carry on.**

 **JACOB'S POV**

I woke up with Ness settled neatly between my arms. I knew she had come into my room when I was sleeping, because I'd fallen into a deeper sleep. One that I only had whenever she was around. I smiled as I tucked my head into her hair and took a deep breath. It was only then I noticed that Nessie's whole body was shaking. She was crying. No, she was sobbing.

I lept out of bed with all my might and scooped her up into my arms. Ness instantly placed her head on my chest and covered her face with a hand as she balled her eyes out. This was not like Ness. She never cried. She wasn't an emotional person, she tried to not let things phase her. But every now and again, something would manage to get the better of her, and she would just break down.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked her as I sat on the floor, tucking Nessie into my lap, rocking to try and comfort her. My heart rate doubled. What had her so worked up. Ness didn't answer me, which just made me worry more.

"Ness. What's wrong?" I pulled back from her, scooping her face into my hands and staring at her eyes. I knew all I should do was hold her until she finished crying but I needed to know what had happened.

Ness stared into my eyes, tears still trickling down her cheek. I placed my forehead against hers, she needed to know I was here. But god, did she need to tell me what was going on.

"They're...they're taking...me away." Ness managed to spit out between sobs. Anger ran through my veins.

"What does that mean?" I was taking slow deep breaths, anger was bubbling inside me. If I lost control right now, Renesmee would get hurt or worse and I couldn't be the reason for that.

Ness took a moment to compose herself before she could actually talk properly to me.

"Mum and Dad think I need to get away and start again. They are making me leave Forks." Ness spoke very quickly. She just wanted to get everything out. My heart broke in two. I stood up, dropping Ness down, and walked out the back door, that lead to the garden from my room. I was shaking, and felt ridiculously hot. I was going to phase.

The tearing of clothes echoed through the air. I began to run on all fours. I needed to get to Bella and speak to her now. They would not take her away.

 **RENESMEE'S POV**

Jacob got up and left, running out the back door. I was alone again. I knew exactly where he was going. He was going to speak to my parents. There was a soft knock at the door. I stood and walked over to it, opening it quickly.

Charlie was stood outside. Billy had obviously called him when I had barged in earlier quite rudely. His face crumpled into confusion when he saw my tear stained features.

"Ness" He greeted me softly. "What's wrong? Why are you so upset? Where is Jacob?" I looked into Charlies eyes and crumpled again. He was just yet another person I was going to have to say goodbye too, simply all because my parents thought they were doing the right thing. They weren't.

"Talk to your daughter." I said as I stormed past him and out of Billies house. I needed to get home and speak to my father with Jacob.

I knew I'd been rude to Billy and Charlie, but right now that wasn't my priority. My priority was Jacob.

 **JACOB'S POV**

 _Jake..._ Seth's voice echoed through my mind. That was the only thing about being in my wolf form, you never had a moment of privacy. The scene that had just taken place in my bedroom kept playing in my mind as if someone had it on a loop.

 _NOOOO!_ He shouted at me through my mind. _THEY WILL NOT TAKE HER AWAY, THEY CAN'T_ Seth agreed with me, he loved Ness as well.

Very quickly the Cullen's house came into view. I wasn't one hundred percent sure which place Edward and Bella would be hiding in, but I took a shot on the main house anyway. I quickly changed back to my human form and grabbed a pair of shorts from the box that we kept just in the tree line of the Cullen's place for cases like this where we didn't have clothes.

Running towards the front door, I jogged up the stairs and barreled in the house.

"Jacob. Hello." Carlisle greeted me as I stormed through the door. I felt a little guilty for barging into his house like this, but a bigger part of me, the more dominant part wanted to find Edward and scream and shout.

"Where is Edward and Bella?" I asked. My tone clipped and sharp. My heart thumped in my chest. It was beating frantically, partly because of the anger I was feeling but also because I was scared. I hadn't felt scared for a very long time, but I was petrified. I was going to lose her, my one reason for living and I couldn't think of anything worse.

Edward calmly walked down the stairs to greet me, but he was alone. Bella was obviously to scared to come and meet me. I should have known it was all Edward's idea. The filthy bloodsucker.

"Jacob." He greeted me sourly. He knew exactly why I was here, he was reading my thoughts. There was no point beating around the bush anymore.

"You can not take her away." I spoke as calmly and softy as I could. I knew that if there was any chance of me persuading Edward from doing what he was going to do, it was to speak to him maturely. Screaming and shouting wouldn't get us anywhere.

"We have to. It's for the best." Edward was talking to me as if I was a child, as if I didn't understand.

"No it's not. Taking her away from me, from her life here is not in her best interest." I counter-argued with him. Carlisle watched the exchange between Edward and myself. His features contorted into confusion and then shock. Edward obviously hadn't mentioned this to his family yet.

"Edward. What does he mean?" Esme joined the conversation and gracefully floated down the stairs. I looked up at her in hope she could help fight my case.

Edward gave me an evil glare. He wasn't ready for them all to know, because he knew they'd disagree but at the same time he was going to have to tell them eventually.

"Bella and I need to get Ness away from all of this for a while. She needs to focus on her education and her life." My heart dropped further as Esme and Carlisle looked at one another. Esme was silently pleading Carlisle to say something, do anything, but he shook his head. Carlisle didn't think he could do anything to change Edwards mind.

The front door open and closed behind me, and I instantly knew who it was. The anger bubbling to the surface started to subside as she took steps closer to me. My heart beat slowing a little.

"Ness." Esme greeted her granddaughter with sadness lacing her tone. Nessie walked to my side and laced her fingers through mine, it was something she did whenever she was nervous or scared and needed support or strength. Little did she know, it helped me just as much as it helped her.

Edward's eyes flickered to our joined hands and his eyes narrowed.

"I can't go Dad." Ness's voice got caught in her throat. A new wave of tears threatening their appearance. "Don't make me." She pleaded. Edward's facial expression softened.

"Renesmee, I'm not doing this to hurt you." He promised her. Ness squeezed my hand. She didn't believe him.

Slowly the rest of the Cullen's trickled into the front room, listening to the commotion. Including Bella. I looked over to her and clenched my jaw. It was taking all my strength not to give her a piece of my mind. What the hell was she thinking?

"Not matter what any of us say, you aren't going to change your mind are you?" I pushed Edward harder. He needed to look all of his family in the eye and admit what his plan was.

"About what?" Rosalie piped up for the first time. She had walked over to stand the other side of Ness. Although, Rose and I didn't see eye to eye, she would protect Renesmee and that's all I cared about.

"He's moving me away." Ness answered from her father, in an icy tone.

There was a small chorus of gasps.

"It's for her." Edward threw a hand through his hair, he was becoming exhausted.

"Do you know what?" Ness turned her attention to me. "Get me out of here. I can't even be here anymore." I smiled down softly but sadly at the light of my life.

I threw an arm around her, and walked away. Out the house, away from Edward, away from her pain.

...

 **RENESMEE'S POV**

Jacob and I walked in comfortable silence, hand in hand until we were at "our spot." We found a little space on the reservation, a small bit of beach, under cover because of the rocks that consumed it.

There was a single tree that offered shade and protection from rain. Under the tree, lived an old washed up log that we used either to sit against or on. We had arranged a camp fire type affair the first time we had come to this little secluded part of the beach.

Because of the entry, jumping over all the rocks and the leap of faith you have to do to even reach this part of the beach, no human could get here. It was completely secret to the rest of the world but us.

I sat down next to the log and watched the sea as it lapped at the sand. For once it was gentle and soft. This didn't happen all that often.

Jacob sat next to me and threw an arm over my shoulder as I cuddled into his side. Another tear escaping from my eye. We weren't going to be here or able to do this again, for a very long time.

Jake took a deep breath and kissed the top of my head.

"What are we going to do? He isn't going to change his mind?" I asked Jake, my voice so quiet I wasn't sure if he'd be able to hear me. There was a silent wave of defeat that rolled between the two of us.

Jacob looked down at me, tears brimming his own eyes. Jacob never cried. My heart clenched as he watched me watching him.

"I don't know Ness." He answered me honestly. I tore my eyes from his and looked back at the sea as I cried again. My heart was breaking. I was going to have to tell Jacob how I felt. I was going to have to tell him I loved him, this was my last chance for a very long time.

Fear rumbled through my stomach, this could be the last time you see him. The ugly thought reared in my mind. I patted it down quickly and tried to ignore it. What if something happened to Jacob when I wasn't here. How would I live with myself?

"What if we run away together?" I looked back at Jake hopefully. Jacob laughed at my suggestion, but it quickly died down when he realized I wasn't joking.

"Ness...I would, I want too." My heart broke again. "We can't do that, I can't run away from my responsibilities." Jake looked down into his lap. He felt guilty for not being able to come with me.

I scooped up his other hand in both of mine and smiled up at him.

"It's fine, I understand. I was just hoping, was all." Jacob smiled back down at me.

"We'll have to make it work I guess. We'll talk everyday on the phone and I'll come to see you when I can, and you can come back, if you are allowed, when you can." Jacob began to make a plan in his head, mostly talking to himself, but speaking out loud so I could hear what he was saying. Him talking in this manner just made it all so much more real. Jacob kept of talking, kept on making plans. "Obviously you'll have to come back every now and again anyway to see Charlie so..." I took a deep breath as he just kept talking.

My heart was sinking with every word. He had given up, he was just willing to let me go. Maybe he didn't feel for me the same way I was beginning to feel for him.

"Stop." I whispered. But he didn't, he just kept rambling on. My blood began to boil, anger surging through me. I stood quickly and took a few steps towards the sea.

"STOP!" I shouted at him. Shock littered across his features. He hadn't understood why I was upset with him.

"What's going on? What have I done?" Jacob stood as well and walked towards me. Tears were stinging the back of my eyes again. My entire world was about to change and the one person I thought I could count on to keep me sane was ready just to give in.

"You're giving up. You're okay for me to go." Jacob's shock turned into anger.

"Don't think of one moment I'm okay with you going. If there was anything, anything at all I could do I would. But I don't want to make your life a living hell." I crossed my arms over my chest and lent on one leg.

"Then why are you so ready for my father to just take me." I accused him. I knew I was being stupid and selfish, I knew Jacob didn't want me to go, but I needed to push him. I wanted him to admit that he wanted to keep me here, I needed to hear it over and over again.

"I'M NOT NESS." Jacob shouted back at me. "I would give my life if it meant you could stay here with your friends and the rest of your family. But no matter what we do, he will not change his decision." I sighed. I guess I knew he was right.

Jacob took another step towards me, closing the gap between us and wrapping his arms around my waist as he always did.

"I don't want to leave you." I spoke softly and looked between his eyes and lips.

"I don't want you to go." Jacob pushed his forehead on mine, this was so normal for us, but this time, it felt different. It felt like the connection between us had turned into more of a spark.

This was my best chance really. I thought to myself, if I don't do it now and tell him what I've been feeling then I may never get the chance.

Pushing my face forward, I softly brush my lips against his. Jacob whips his head back in surprise. Staring at me, with shock dancing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..." I try to push out an apology and I turn around so I no longer have to face him or my embarrassment.

Grabbing a few strands of hair I start to play with them, twirling them around and around my fingers, when I feel two warm hands on my shoulders turning me around. I kept my eyes firmly on the ground refusing to admit what I had just tried.

"Ness, look at me." Jacob soothed me, as his hands traveled up to cup my face. I clamped my eyes firmly shut. "I didn't mean too..." Jacob was lost for words.

Why was I so stupid? Of course he didn't feel the way I did, he was gorgeous, he could have any girl he wanted, why would he choose me?

I heard Jacob take a deep breath as I chanced opening my eyes to find him searching my face.

Jacob smiled at me, as he leaned his head in slowly, finally reciprocating the kiss I had given him. His lips moved slowly over mine, as I closed my eyes, starting to move mine in time with his. Jacob's hands still cupped my face as he poured every ounce of emotion he had onto my lips.

I lifted my hands to grab fistfuls of Jake's hair, just how I read in my books, while Jake's hands traveled to my hips. Pulling him further into my, I pressed myself harder against him. The kiss quickly becoming more aggressive filled with lust and need.

The feelings I had for Jacob were quickly progressing, I'd known for ages that I loved Jacob, but I was falling in love with Jacob.

Jacob pulled back from our kiss, needing a breath.

"I'm falling in love with you too." Jacob smiled against my mouth. I gasped. I hadn't realized I had been projecting every thought I had. If this was to be our last night, then we needed to try and make it as perfect as we could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait - I'll get one with it.**

 **Ness's POV**

There was a silence between us, as we stood and stared into each others eyes. Had we really just admitted that? It took every ounce of strength I had right now not to project what I was thinking into Jacob's mind. It had always been the same, as soon as I had a wave of emotions that over ran me, my powers got out of hand, I could hardly control them.

A vibrating echoed through the silence. In my back pocket my phone buzzed, I pulled it out and read the name.

 _Rosalie Hale_

The name lit up the screen in a protest to be seen. Throwing my phone into the sand, I took a step back. My head was spinning, there was to much going on right now. I couldn't think properly. I couldn't get a coherent thought in my mind.

"What are you thinking?" Jake broke the silence. My phone finally stopped ringing. My eyes drifted out to sea as I watched the waves lap at the shore.

"I don't know what to do or say right now..." A sadness washed over me. Jacob pulled my hand into his and held it, gently rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. I took it to his lips and kissed it softly. Deciding not to think about it, I changed the subject. If tonight was the last night we had living in the same region as each other I wanted to make it as normal yet as special as I could.

"Did I tell you I'd been practising with my gifts?" I told Jake, as I walked back over towards the log and sat down. Jake followed closely behind me and sat next to me, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. We were both acting as if we hadn't just told each other we were falling in love - after all there wasn't much I could do now.

"No, what does that mean exactly?" He questioned me. He was playing along with the 'we are all fine over here' as much as I was.

"Look, I'll show you..." I turned so I was sat crossed legged in the sand. Placing my hands on either side of his face, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and delved as far into Jacob's memory as I could. Carlisle and I had been practising this for some time. Rather than just showing someone what I wanted to see, I could look into their mind and read their thoughts, their memories, their feelings. It had been stupidly hard at first, but as I got better and better at it, it was getting easier to do. Which is why I had waited so long to do this to Jake. I wanted to be good at it by the time I tried it on him.

"What are you...?"

"Shhhh" I hushed him. I needed to concentrate. Pushing further into his mind, I began to see images. It was Jake but younger. Not physically younger as he didn't age but mentally. He was stood, topless in the snow, on a mountain. There was the threat of danger in the air, I could sense it. One name kept whizzing aroung my head. Victoria? My mother was stood in front of him, were they arguing?

"Jacob!" She shouted towards him. It felt as if I was stood watching them. The emotion was so real, the sights, the smells, I felt as if I was there in that moment. Even with Carlisle the memory had never felt this real before.

"Kiss me!" I gasped. But didn't let go of Jacob's face. I wanted to see what happened before he shut the memory down. Jacob was used to me doing this and so he didn't quite know how to break the connection, if he just pulled away and broke the psychic connection before I left his mind properly it would hurt him just as much as it would hurt me.

I watched on, as Jake turned towards my mum surprise written across his features, but also something else, was that excitement? What did she mean kiss me?

"I'm asking you to kiss me." She told him. Bile rose in my throat, but I couldn't leave. I was too connected right now. Even if I wanted to pull out of Jacob's memories I wouldn't know how to if I tried. I always had known that Mum and Jake had been friends, close friends for years...but this didn't make sense. Jacob marched towards my mum with a fierce purpose. I put one hand on either side of her hips. Pulling her close towards him, I tried to look away, but I physically couldn't. Tears welled in my eyes. What was going on? Their lips crashed together, soft at first but then with more and more passion. Mothers hand wrapped up around Jacob's neck and tangled into his hair.

Pulling back, Jacob lent in to whisper something at my mother.

"That should have been out first kiss." He declared. Should have been? What did that mean? I didn't understand. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I had been lied to my entire life.

I felt sick. Then out of no-where a completely different memory hit me. It was as if I had been thrown into a high-speed car and was now at the next destination. I was no longer in control. Memories were hitting me from every angle.

"What do you mean?" Jacob shouted. We were back in the front room of the Cullen's house. Everyone was gather around my mum, who was heavily pregnant with me.

"All this yelling isn't good for her." Esme said as calmly as she could. Although I could see the worry in her eyes. My eyes flickered up to my fathers face. His eyes were tired and black. He hadn't hunted and he look angry or upset.

"The fetus isn't good for Bella." Alice jabbed back at Esme. Ouch. I thought to myself, fresh tears pouring down my face.

"Baby. Say the word Alice, it's just a little baby." Rosalie came to my defence. I was always very very close with Rose.

"You don't know that." Jasper gritted his teeth as he growled back at Rosalie in Alice's defence. My heart was breaking. Why didn't I know all this?

"Carlisle do something." Jacob begged my grandfather, looking past everyone else in the room and directly at him. "Get it out of her." He begged. My heart broke into a thousand tiny little pieces. Get it out of her? The words echoed around my head. Edward looked at Jacob in anguish.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you." My dad strutted outside with Jake hot on his heels, taking me with him.

They were a far distance from the house, I tried to look back to see how far but I couldn't change a memory, only watch it. Like something being on record.

"If that thing kills her..." My world shattered. They all hated me. Before they even knew me. They had all made up their mind. "You can kill me." The memory carried on, giving me no choice but to watch in utter despair. Jacob nodded. What? My head was spinning.

Snapping my hands away from Jacob's face, I jumped up onto my feet and began to walk away, trying to ignore the ringing in my eyes, the tears streaming down my face.

"Ness wait..." Jacob called after me. He caught up pretty quickly, taking my wrist in his hand and making me turn to look at him.

"What do you mean me to say Jake?" Jake's eyes were gleaming slightly. Jacob never ever cried, it was weird to see tears even make an appearance, even if they weren't spilling over the edge.

"I didn't expect you to be able to do that. You weren't meant to find out that way..." Jake kept rambling off words as if he was trying to fill the silence.

"It seems like I wasn't meant to find out at all doesn't it?" Jake's eyebrows pulled together. "Let me go." I pulled away from him and turned in the sand, running as fast as I could back towards the main part of the beach. The tug in my stomach getting stronger and stronger. He wasn't following me. Good.

I ran until I was completely alone. I was in the middle of the forest that covered the majority of La Push. I knew exactly where I was. With the cover of the tree's surrounding me, I dropped to my knee's and sobbed. What the hell was going on? I couldn't make sense of everything. My parents wanted to take me away from the place I had grown up, the place I felt safe, the place where my friends and family were.

Although, thinking about it now was it really such a bad thing? Every part of my life I knew here was a lie. There was a time before me, and I didn't know how big of a part of time that was, that my mum and the man I was in love with were intimate. I didn't know whether that was still there or if the feelings had completely gone. There was a time in my life when everyone in the world apart from two people, my mother and my auntie wanted me dead. I wasn't trying to harm my own mother, I didn't even know I was doing it, but they all wanted me dead regardless.

I sobbed until my eyes ached, and my stomach was sore. I cried until I could hardly breath. I was crying so hard that I didn't even feel or hear anyone coming up behind me.

"Ness..." The soft gentleman's voice chimed around me. I stood up and turned. My heart lurched out. Embry. He was here. I pushed my feet forward quickly and feel into his arms. My body shaking as if I was crying, but I had no more tears left to cry.

"What's going on?" Embry questioned me. I looked up into Embry's eyes and placed a careful hand on the side of his place and replayed the day I had had. Starting from my parents telling me we were leaving til what had happened just now with Jake's memories.

"Oh Ness." Embry pulled me back into his arms and shushed me. His warmth swarmed me, it made me feel a little better. "Shall we go back to mine? I can order us pizza?" The thought of food right now made me feel a little sick, but I would be happy to go back to Embry's and spend a little time with him. I nodded. A genuine smile playing on my lips.

"Do you want me to text Becca?" Embry smiled down at me. "It may mean spending some time with Paul, he hasn't let her leave his sight since last night but..." he shrugged it off. I nodded again. Seeing Becca right now sounded like exactly what I needed.

Laying down on Embry's couch, my hand tucked under my head in a make shift pillow, the TV humming away in the background, I waited. Waited for Em to come back through from the kitchen where he was making popcorn whilst also on the phone ordering pizza. He had text Becca on the way back to his and of course she had responded immediately, she was on her way out the door as Em finished talking to her. Paul hot on her heels.

I blinked slowly as I looked out the small window on the far wall, it hard started to drizzle and I watched as every pain drop fell down the glass in rigid patterns. Embry walked back through and sat on the couch next to me, pulling my feet up so he could sit down and then allowing them to flop onto his lap.

"You know you don't actually have to go..." Embry started as he too stared out the window and watched the rain, without actually looking at it. "You could move in here..." He shrugged as if it wasn't a massive deal. I smiled, releasing a breath through my nose.

"I would..." I replied. "It sounds like a great idea." I told him "But it wouldn't ever really work." I told him as I turned back to the window and watched the rain yet again.

"Why not? I have the spare room." Em twisted in his chair so he was facing me a little better. Dragging my feet from his lap, I turned so I could sit up and talk to him better.

"Because..." I began. "It's fine for me to visit the Res, but I don't think many of your pack would actually be thrilled about me moving here." I shrugged. "Plus imagine the amount of young people that would be joining your pack if there gene's tell them I'm a threat because I've actually moved onto their turf." I laughed, but it didn't actually make me feel better. It wasn't a true laugh.

"I don't care about that. It can be short term... We'll figure something else out." Embry begged. Right at that moment, there was a knock at the door, and a rattle as someone tried to enter from outside. But Embry had locked the door on the way in. He jumped off the sofa and ran towards the front door, leaving me alone for even just a second. I stood and walked to the window.

Did I even want to stay anymore? After everything I saw today. Did I want to stay, somewhere where everything I knew was a lie? I needed to start thinking through properly. And I really needed to talk to Jake and my Mum and Dad. But I just wasn't ready.

"Where is she?" I heard Jake's voice echoing through from the front door. Oh god, guess I wasn't going to get any space after all. My heart dropped. There was a gaping hole in my stomach that was always full when Jacob was around, but right now it was as if it had been ripped right open.

"I don't think now..." Embry was trying to fight my corner, but I knew he was compelled to please Jake, wolf gene's and all that. I walked towards the front door, it wasn't fair to expect Em to fight my battles for me. I kept walking with purpose. May as well just get this over and done with.


End file.
